


A Night In

by dinosuairs



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mako and Haru live together, MakoHaru smut, Makoto is the dom too, Makoto's perspective, cute apartment with a lot of stuff, in a small, this is actual garbage though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosuairs/pseuds/dinosuairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Mako/Haru action because my one friend here at my university has finally got me on this ship bandwagon and I con't stop doodling or thinking about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

Makoto was lying in bed, reading a novel as he heard the door shut quietly. He shifted, holding himself up just enough to see out the bedroom door. He could see Haru pacing around their living room, moving books and papers and the other odds and ends they had strewn about in the room. He turned his head to see Haru pulling his shirt off and lying on the couch. Shifting again, he mumbled, hoping to get Haru’s attention. “mmmh – Haru-chan.” 

He could see Haru sit up and look into the bedroom. Makoto laid back down, hoping that Haru would come join him in bed. He stuck his hand down his pants and started to rub the top of his boxers. Mumbling again, but more quietly this time, he called for him, “Haru-chan, where are you?”

He heard a shift from the other room. He opened his eyes again and Haru was standing at the doorway. 

“What do you want? – and I told you to stop calling me…”

“Come join me, Haru…” he pleaded. “I’m lonely in here.” 

Haru took another step into the room. As Haru walked into the room, he could feel himself getting harder, hoping that soon he would get close enough so he could grab Haru by the waist and pull him into the bed with him. “Come here Haru…” he stopped quickly, grabbing the top of his boxers to cover his growing erection so Haru wouldn’t see, “…I have something I need to tell you.” 

“What now Mako?” Haru said as he walked towards the edge of the bed. 

Finally, he thought. As soon as Haru was a foot from the bed, he grabbed him hard. 

“What are you…” Haru yelled out.

He pulled Haru down onto his chest, and picked his face up and pressed his lips to his. As each kiss happened, he could feel Haru easing into it more and more. He stopped for a minute to pull Haru back up so he could shift and sit on top of his chest. As Haru shifted upwards, he placed his hands on his stomach and felt the constant coolness of Haru’s skin. 

As soon as Haru was straddling him, he grabbed Haru by the neck and pulled his face back down close to his. He started to kiss Haru again. He could feel Haru’s body relax more and more, and the shift in his swim trunks that he never seemed to take off. 

Makoto placed his hands on Haru’s chest and pushed him up, placing his lips on his neck and moving down slowly, listening the murmurs Haru would let out when he knew he hit a spot that he liked. He moved down Haru’s neck, reaching his collarbone and sucking and biting harder with each kiss. Haru was moving on top of him, he could feel Haru grinding his hips against his pelvis in beat to every bite on his collarbone. 

Haru was moaning, and he knew Haru was happy. As he continued kissing up and down Haru’s collarbone, he took his other hand and slipped it down Haru’s swim trunks. Sliding his hand down, he could feel Haru’s erection, and began to play with the tip of his dick, rubbing it just enough to tease Haru. He could hear Haru getting breathier and mumbling more and more.

“Makoto—Mako-chan, Mako-chan.”

Looking into Haru’s eyes, he smiled a little and asked him, “what is it Haru-chan?”

“Don’t sto…” 

He wouldn’t let him finish, grabbing Haru around the waist, he pulled him up his body and stopped once Haru was sitting on his lower chest. Sitting him there, he reached down and pulled his swim trunks down to his mid-thigh, and exposed his complete erection. Grabbing the lube sitting on the dresser, he squeezed just enough into his hand, and began to stroke Haru’s dick. He could see Haru loose himself in the motions and watched and listened as Haru began to breathe harder and moan louder. Haru leaned down, struggling to hold himself up completely. As Haru leaned down, he picked his head up and began kissing Haru’s chest, sucking and biting down when Haru was at his breathiest.  
“Mako…Mako…Mako, I’m going to cum,” Haru mumbled. 

Taking his que, he stopped and left Haru on the edge as he moved Haru down and shifted himself up. He pulled off his pajama bottoms and finally pulled his own boxers down, showing off his own erection and wet spot in his boxers. He threw his clothes down to the floor, and pulled Haru’s swimsuit completely off. Pulling himself up, he grabbed the bottle of lube once again and squirted a little into his hand and rubbed his hands together. With one hand, he began to stroke his own erection, and with the other, he pulled Haru back up. Taking Haru’s head into his hands, he leaded Haru down to his dick. Haru opened his eyes wider as he brushed his hand away and placed his mouth over the tip of his dick, biting down just enough to make him moan loudly. Having Haru suck him off, he reached down again and began to rub the tip of his erection and slowly moved down, moving up and down the shaft enough to make Haru work harder. 

Haru stopped and looked at him. Haru smirked at him for a second as he looked back down at his erection. He saw Haru open his mouth again and take in all of his massive erection. As Haru did this, he stopped what he was doing, and lied back down, moaning ans shifting harder as he knew he was about to cum. As Haru pulled his head back up again, he could feel himself squirm as a small streak of cum flew up. He blushed as he saw Haru smirk at him. 

“Don’t smirk at me.” 

“Why, it was pretty funny…usually you last a lot longer than I do…this is the first time that happened actually.”

They both looked at each other and laughed. He reached out again and pulled Haru closer to him again, sitting him on top of his erection that had yet to go away. Pulling Haru up, he started kissing him again. Moving his tongue into the small openings of Haru’s mouth. Feeling himself getting harder again, he adjusted and moved his hips slowly in tune with Haru’s moans. 

“Makoto what are you doing now?” 

He didn’t want to stop. He knew Haru was enjoying what was happening, and he was ready to take things further. Stopping in the middle of a kiss, he could see the small pout form on Haru’s face. Smirking back, he rolled off the bed and picked Haru up in his large, muscular arms. Pulling him close, he walked them both out into the living room. Placing Haru back down onto the couch, he nudged him to flip over and lay on his stomach. He walked back into the bedroom and stopped at the nightstand. Reaching down, he grabbed the bottle of lube again and walked back out to the couch, where he saw Haru playing with himself. Looking down, he smiled again. 

“What are you going to do to me Mako-cahan..”

“Mako-chan? You never call me Mako-chan, what do you want Haru?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first time I have ever written something like this. I don't know where I'm trying to go, or if this will actually go anywhere, but I wanted to give it a try. If this gets some views, I may post some more, if not, it was fun while it lasted!


End file.
